


Do You Like Me After All?

by Color_me_blue3



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: After a drunken encounter Gackt and Kami will want to explore their attraction for each other.





	Do You Like Me After All?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampireHydeFTW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/gifts).



> Happy birthday VampireHydeFTW! I hope you have a great day and you can enjoy this story XD I haven't slept in a while since I had to work yesterday and I kinda lost track of time and I thought your birthday was in a couple of days (I swear I thought it was still the 9th) so I finished the story today... sorry if I left something misplaced XD I tried my best XD

Gackt sighed as the sun rays filtering through the curtain gap reached his eyes. Groaning in frustration as the headache began to settle in his temples. He rubbed his eyes softly trying to go back to sleep, he was too tired to deal with a hangover now. However as he turned around he nearly jumped realizing he wasn’t alone. Silky long dark hair sprawled over the other pillow made him wonder for a second what had happened the night before.

Small traces of memories began forming in his still clouded mind, the concert and then the after party. He remembered winning some sort of drinking contest against another one of his band mates and then everything became a blur. He didn’t even remember how he arrived at his hotel room; he however began remembering hot lips against his, then at his neck.

The vocalist sighed then straightening up, wondering how to tell whoever was with him that they need to leave; but then as his eyes got used to the light he felt something sinking in his stomach. “Kami…” he said surprised.

Kami moaned softly after hearing his name. “God… where am I?” the also hungover drummer asked as he straightened up.

Gackt hadn’t realized his lack of clothing until the sheet was pulled from him by the drummer’s movements; so he pulled it back making Kami look back.

“Gackt!” Kami nearly screamed trying to pull the sheet back but the vocalist wouldn’t allow it.

Gackt bit his lower lip thoughtfully. “I… we… uh…” he didn’t really know how to ask.

Kami looked at him trying to figure out what he was trying to say. “My head hurts too much right now to try and understand you…” he complained.

“Maybe… maybe we should get dressed…” Gackt finally articulated something coherent.

“Yeah…” Kami agreed looking towards the floor searching for his clothes, noticing his boxers were lying on the floor quite close to the bed, so he picked them up and put them on. Looking back and noticing Gackt had found his own as well. “Do you happen to have some ibuprofen?”

“Uh… I don’t think so…” Gackt said apologetically.

“It’s ok… I’ll ask Mana…” Kami then picked the rest of his clothes putting them on; looking back at Gackt since he seemed too quiet.

“Kami… Did we… Did… something…” Gackt began, however he couldn’t bring himself to ask.

“You know…  I’m not in the mood to talk right now… let’s talk after breakfast…” Kami stated then walking to the door.

Gackt hadn’t shown up for breakfast, leaving Kami wondering if he was avoiding him or if he had decided to simply go back to sleep. He however felt glad the vocalist did it, his mind was fogged and he couldn’t remember all of the events of the night. Yet he was a bit scared to remember it all.

The drummer sighed as he got comfy on his chair, drinking some coffee. Nothing hurt anywhere and he took that as a good sign.  “Do you think Ibuprofen can make any kind of pain go away?” he suddenly asked Közi who was having breakfast next to him.

The guitarist looked at Kami wonderingly. “Why?” he asked. “Do you still feel sick? Maybe you should go to the hospital…”

“Oh, no…” Kami denied with his head. “I feel much better now… but…” he stopped not really wanting to share what was on his mind at the moment.

Közi nodded waiting for the drummer to finish his sentence. “Where does it hurt now?” he asked jokingly when the other didn’t.

“Nowhere!” Kami laughed. “I was just… curious about the strength of those pills…”

“Whatever…” Közi laughed as well. “Still if you have some weird kind of pain you should go to the doctor…”

“I’ll keep that in mind…” Kami smiled.

Later that day they had to hit the road to continue with the tour. Gackt had decided to sleep in the back. He was still a bit hungover and wanted to rest. Kami decided to let it go, they would have time to talk afterwards.

Once at the hotel, Gackt had gone straight to his room. They saw him again until dinner time when they all went to the hotel’s restaurant.

“Are you feeling better now?” Közi asked as Gackt joined their table.

“Yes… I just needed to sleep.” Gackt said as he drank some water.

“You didn’t take any medicine?” Kami asked a bit worried.

“I didn’t have any… and I didn’t think I could keep it down anyways…” Gackt answered. He seemed a lot more like himself at least.

“We need you to be fine for the concert tomorrow…” Mana intervened.

“I’m just fine now, don’t worry…” Gackt assured.

The next day, the rehearsal and then the live had been a complete success. So they once more were at the after party celebrating. Gackt had decided to go easy on his drinks this time, and around midnight he realized most of the attendees were drunk. So he walked towards a balcony in hopes of still finding some company that could keep a conversation flowing.

The vocalist was greeted by the cold night air as he stepped outside. Noticing Kami was leaning against the balcony looking up at the sky. “Bored already?” Gackt asked joining him.

“A bit... everyone seems to be drunk already...” Kami said looking back at the vocalist.

“True...” Gackt smiled then deciding he had avoided the subject long enough, looking at the drummer. “Uh... did we... do you... do you remember what happened the other night?”

“I don’t... or not really... Sorry.” Kami answered looking at Gackt. “I think we didn’t do it... nothing was hurting down there… and I bet it would have... I’ve never done it with a guy...”

“Well... I wasn’t in pain either...” Gackt admitted. “But... we were naked...”

“I think we kissed... and maybe got a bit carried away...” Kami said thoughtfully. “I kinda remember that... but at some point I fell asleep...”

“I see...” Gackt sighed. “So... are we into each other when we are drunk?”

Kami looked at Gackt for a moment, he had always had a thing for him and he knew the other was the same. “I don’t know... I guess it’s not the same when we are sober...”

“Yeah...” Gackt looked down remembering. “That kiss wasn’t what we expected... right?” He inquired about that one time they had decided to try it and it hadn’t worked out.

“It was kinda disappointing...” Kami smiled looking back at the sky.

“Would you like to try again?” Gackt asked suddenly.

Kami then looked back at the vocalist. “Do you think it will be different this time?”

“I don’t know... maybe...” Gackt sighed. “I mean... we’ve been friends longer now...”

“Are you still high in post concert adrenaline?” Kami felt a bit curious of Gackt’s motivations.

“I think... not anymore...” Gackt answered after considering it for a bit.

“Are you sober?” Kami was considering it seriously now.

“Second beer...” Gackt pointed at the bottle still in his hand. “How about you?”

“First...” Kami showed him his own bottle.

“So...” Gackt bit his lower lip softly as his eyes darted from the drummer’s lips to his eyes and back.

“Wanna do it?” Kami took a hand to his hair, sliding it behind his ear moving closer to the vocalist.

“Like... just kissing?” Gackt asked feeling his skin nearly tingle with the drummer’s closeness; suddenly aware of his hair’ sweet shampoo fragrance.

“Well… if we like it…” Kami began, however Gackt’s lips against his own interrupted him mid sentence. The drummer closed his eyes, kissing him back as his arms went around the vocalist’ neck.

Gackt then held the drummer closer, caressing his back as he licked at his lips, searching for entrance and getting it, moaning against the younger’s lips as he felt him sucking on his tongue. They didn’t know how long the kiss lasted but once their lips parted both their breaths were ragged as they looked into each other’s eyes searching for a signal.

“Wanna come to my room?” Kami asked the vocalist.

“Yes…” Gackt answered quickly, taking the drummer’s hand and beginning to walk back inside. The party had been at their hotel so all they had to do was go up once they were tired.

Kami blushed slightly checking to see if anyone was looking at them, realizing everyone were too drunk to notice anything.

After a quick ride in the elevator they were both standing outside Kami’s room as he unlocked the door.  

“Uh… do you have condoms?” Gackt asked suddenly remembering them.

“Yes… I have some…” Kami said opening the door and stepping inside.

“Are we gonna need anything else?” Gackt inquired. “Lube maybe?”

Kami thought for a moment. “Do you have some?”

“I’ll go to the pharmacy and be right back…” Gackt stated rushing away.

Kami bit his lower lip as he watched the vocalist leave, wondering if maybe the whole thing had been too much for him and he was now being ditched. He however closed the door and decided to get out of his jeans which were currently feeling incredibly thigh.

After deciding it would probably be too much to wait for Gackt naked; especially if he didn’t come back, the drummer decided to put on a robe; then going to sit on his bed and taking his remote control to browse mindlessly through the TV channels.

A sudden knock on his door made Kami aware he had dozed off, so he checked the clock a bit scared it might be morning already; noticing it had been about one hour since Gackt had left. So he got up and opened as he saw it was the vocalist. “Took you long enough…”

“Sorry… the pharmacy was quite far…” Gackt said apologetically entering the room.

Kami then noticed Gackt’s clothes were wet. “Is it raining?”

Gackt shrugged slightly as he closed the door. “I’ve been through worse…”

“Shower, now!” Kami ordered pushing Gackt towards the bathroom. “You are gonna catch a cold! We are in the middle of a tour! What were you thinking!?” he asked a he adjusted the water temperature.

Gackt simply laughed as he began getting rid of his wet clothes. “You’ll get mad at me if I answer that…”

“Get in here!” Kami said as he felt the water was already warm enough.

Gackt finished undressing and entered the shower. “Are you gonna let me in here alone?”

Kami sighed. “Whatever…” he then took his robe off, hanging it on the wall and entering the shower too. “I already showered after the concert…” he complained.

“So did I…” Gackt said as he felt the warmth returning slowly to his skin. “And if we count the rain I took one more than you now…”

“You are annoying…” Kami complained as he began rubbing some soap to Gackt’s skin.

“I’m clean… I just need to get warm…” Gackt insisted.

“You smell like wet clothes…” the drummer stated as he began applying some shampoo on Gackt's hair as well.

“So… You want me to smell like you now?” Gackt inquired noticing Kami’s annoyance. “Fine… Though I planned on smelling like you in a completely different way…”

“You are a pervert…” Kami stated as he rinsed Gackt’s hair.

“You still want me, don’t you?” Gackt asked pulling the drummer against his body.

Kami looked down at Gackt’s groin for a second before looking up at him. “Is it gonna hurt?”

“Do you want it to hurt?” Gackt asked smiling mischievously.

“Of course not!” Kami pushed the vocalist slightly.

Gackt laughed at the drummer’s reaction. “I promise I’ll stop if it hurts…” he then got closer once again kissing Kami’s lips, softly at first; deepening the kiss as he felt him relax.

Gackt then broke the kiss softly, going down the drummer’s neck, biting softly on his sensitive skin; careful not to let any marks. Kami moaned moving his head back, giving the vocalist some more room to worship. His skin tingling as Gackt’s hand began caressing his abdomen, going down slowly until he reached his manhood.

Kami opened his eyes looking at the vocalist as he felt his hand close around his now awakened shaft.

“Do you want me to stop?” Gackt asked. Kami denied with his head so he kissed him deeply once again, taking the drummer’s hand and making him touch his also hardened manhood.

Kami’s hand trembled slightly as he grabbed at the Vocalist’s manhood. He however realized he wanted to please him. “You are really big…”

“If you are so scared… we don’t really have to do anything…” Gackt offered.

“I want to do it…” Kami stated. “I can’t believe how hard I am for you…”

Gackt smiled. “Keep talking to me…” he requested.

“Egomaniac…” Kami pouted.

Gackt laughed softly to then kiss Kami’s lips softly. “If you feel better about it… you can do me this time…”

“It’s ok…” Kami then caressed Gackt’s face. “I want to feel you inside of me…”

“Let’s go to your bed…” Gackt requested.

Kami nodded then turning the water off and handing Gackt a towel as he dried himself quickly; then walking towards his bed. Gackt followed him quickly, picking the lube out of his pants that were still on the floor on the way out.

Kami then climbed on his bed, seeing Gackt approach him and feeling slightly nervous again.

Gackt climbed onto the bed, placing the lube on the nightstand, laying next to the drummer and caressing his face. “So… do you like me?” he asked kissing him softly.

Kami kissed him back. “I think I do… how about you?”

“I like you too… probably a lot more than I liked you back then…” Gackt confessed. “You know… I won’t be mad at you if you want me to stop at any moment…”

Kami smiled feeling assured in the way Gackt seemed to genuinely care for how he felt. “I thought you didn’t like me anymore…”

“Why would you think that?” Gackt asked kissing the drummer’s chest, biting softly on his nipples one after the other.

Kami moaned softly. “The other day… You didn’t seem to want me in your room…”

Gackt looked up at the elder. “I was afraid I had forced myself on you or something like that…”

“You didn’t…” Kami said caressing the vocalist’s face.

“I don’t ever want to hurt you…” Gackt said then kissing the drummer deeply.

Kami closed his eyes allowing Gackt to take the lead. Being with a man felt completely different than anything he had ever experienced, still it was really exciting. Gackt seemed to know just how to tease him and make him want even more; he realized as his fingers invaded his body one by one, preparing him for what was to come.

“Ah… it feels… so good…” Kami moaned as he moved against Gackt’s fingers.

Gackt then withdrew his fingers, “I’m gonna need a condom…”

“Top drawer…” Kami said almost breathless, restraining his desire to tell him to hurry.

Gackt then took one of the condoms, putting it on and adding some more lube on it. “Are you ready?” he asked.

“I think I am…” Kami licked his lips as he looked at the younger’s manhood.

“I have an idea… get on top of me…” Gackt requested lying down. “We can go at your pace now…”

“You seem to have lots of experience in these things…” Kami said as he climbed into the vocalist’s hips.

“Not with guys…” Gackt admitted. “You are the only one I like…”

Kami smiled then guiding Gackt’s shaft onto his body, beginning to lower himself on top of it. “It’s so big…” he commented as he was finally able to accommodate it inside.

“Don’t move just yet…” Gackt requested getting used to the sensation. “God… It’s so tight…”

Kami bit his lower lip, allowing his body to get used to the intrusion. “Can I move now?” he asked after a few moments.

Gackt nodded, so the drummer began a slow rhythm, moaning softly as he felt the younger reaching areas no one had ever touched before.

“Ah… it feels… so good…” Gackt moaned beginning to move against the elder, caressing his legs as he admired his beauty.

The drummer’s hair nearly covered his face as he moved almost like in a trance up and down. Then nearly screaming as the vocalist reached his prostate; moving his face up and arching his back. “Ah… yes… there…”

Gackt moaned as he pushed against the area with every single thrust, he could feel his heart beating in his whole body as the air seemed not to be enough. And as he felt his belly nearly spasm in pleasant waves he took his hand to caress Kami’s manhood in turn with his trusts.

Kami couldn’t take it anymore, cumming hard into the vocalist’s hand as he heard him scream his name in pleasure.

A few moments later they were both under the covers of the drummer’s bed. They had turned the lights off and Kami’s head was lying on the vocalist’s chest.

“Was it good?” Kami inquired.

“It was awesome…” Gackt answered. “Was it good for you?”

“Yes…” the drummer admitted. “Do you think we should have tried it earlier?”

“Maybe… or perhaps we wouldn’t have liked it before…” Gackt reasoned.

“Why do you think we like it now?” Kami asked looking up at the younger.

Gackt looked into the drummer’s eyes, he didn’t know if he was ready to admit his true feelings for him or if Kami would want them. “Perhaps… we know each other better now…”

“Do you want us to continue doing it?” Kami offered.

“If you want to continue doing it… I’m all for it…” Gackt smiled.

“Fine…” Kami smiled then snuggling closer to the younger. “We need to rest now…”

“You are right…” Gackt smiled caressing Kami’s hair softly.

Kami then fell asleep quickly.

“I think I’m in love with you…” Gackt whispered at the sleeping drummer, then allowing himself to fall asleep as well.

 

The End

 


End file.
